Power?
by alexadams.castors
Summary: Read the Castors get their full powers!


Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/ the Park

Characters- Alex, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Miss Jones

*=None

(Alex walks forward and all the girls stand at the Park)

Alex: Hey.

Cassidy: I know you, you were in the wrong class this morning.

Alex: Yeah and your Cassidy Meridian, thanks for showing me the right way by the way I love you.

Cassidy: Thanks.

Alex: I'm Alex.

Joe: I'm Joe.

Quinn: Quinn.

Dakota: And more importantly I'm Dakota.

Alex: Cassidy you are pretty and I love your music and I love your dad, The actor I love him, he is amazing.

Dakota: Yeah, yeah now let's get this over with, I was thinking we should just do this over the phone but Cassidy wrote the note that said we should meet.

Cassidy: No I didn't, I thought you wrote it.

Joe: I didn't write it.

Alex: Don't look at me.

Quinn: I didn't do it.

Alex: Then who did?

(Miss Jones walks forward)

Miss Jones: I wrote it.

Joe: Miss Jones?

Quinn: What is going on?

Miss Jones: I want to tell you a story.

Dakota: Is this going to take long because…

(Miss Jones closes her hands and opens it to reveal a big bubble)

Quinn: What is that?

{Shows the story in the ball}

Dakota: This is weird…

Miss Jones: Wait, you have all noticed some strange things have been happening to you Correct?

(Cassidy, Alex, Dakota, Quinn, Joe all nod their heads)

Miss Jones: Here.

(Miss Jones takes out a book from her bag and opens it)

Miss Jones: Show me the story of the castors

Alex: Castors?

(The book opens and shows the story while the narrator says: Over 4000 years ago there were said to be 5 castors, the castors were some of the most powerful beings in the universe and they were the protectors of the shield. They could control what holds all worlds together; each castor had an element, water, fire, earth or air. And the leader had the power of life and the Charm of Ank, which makes the castors transform into full form which enables them to fly. It is said the castors will be reborn when they are needed and the book closes)

Cassidy: That's a great story, but I have a concert tonight and my board exams are in a month and…

Miss Jones: Cassidy it's not a story.

(Miss Jones takes out the charm of Ank)

Quinn: Wait you believe we are…

Joe: The castors, protectors of the shield, I knew something weird was going on! Were magical creatures, Sqeee!

Miss Jones: Hold out your hands.

(Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Quinn and Joe holds out the charm of Ank and the charm floats into Alex's, the charm glows and huge burst of light appears and each girl is holding a smaller necklace)

Miss Jones: And that is the charm of Ank, it is the source of your power. Alex you are the leader. When I was chosen as keeper of the charm, I did some research and it is said without the charm you are powerless, you see you each got a necklace and it has each of your powers but your necklaces were made from the charm of Ank which is the main power.

Joe: I knew something was going on, like this morning when the water...

Miss Jones: Yes you can control water Joe.

(Joe raises her hand and water rises up)

Dakota: The coffee cup.

Miss Jones: Dakota you can control fire.

(Dakota snaps her fingers and fire appears on her fingers)

Quinn: This morning when my locker closed…

Miss Jones: Quinn you can control air.

(Quinn holds her hands forward and air blows out)

Cassidy: Nothing has happened to me except…

Miss Jones: The flower this morning, Cassidy you brought a dead plant back to life, you can control, and rock, and plants, sand, and soil you are one of the most powerful.

(Cassidy raises her hand and a flower rises up)

Miss Jones: This morning your powers were weaker than now because you were not together and when you transform you will be even stronger, Alex you hold everyone together you're the leader and have the power of life.

Alex: I am, but I haven't experienced any powers.

Miss Jones: Not yet, but you have the most power.

Alex: I do?

Dakota: So what will these powers be used for, I mean there is no evil here, so what I can use it to straighten my hair.

Quinn: With the temperature of your power, your hair would probably burn off, you see Isaac Terblanche came up with the theory…

Dakota: Don't care.

Cassidy: the book said we would be reborn if the world needed us.

Miss Jones: Yes and now you have discovered and each other and your powers people are going to want them and will do whatever it takes to get them.

Quinn: Hold on, this magic is supposed to not exist and what do you mean down whatever it takes?

Miss Jones: It means if you tell anyone they are in danger.

Alex: So we keep this a secret?

Miss Jones: Yes you see in our universe we have three realms, earth, it has no magic; There is Terranova, a realm of good magic and Galatea…

Alex: A realm of evil magic.

Miss Jones: Galatea used to be the most beautiful leading realm but then Tamera; the evil queen took over and brought darkness, monsters and demons to help her rule. See you are the castors; protector of the shield, the shield secludes Galatea from the other realms. You see the shield has been working but gaps are starting to form, the gaps are called portals which lead into earth and Terranova. One of the powers of the charm of Ank is that is closes portals.

Alex: Well then I better keep it safe.

Cassidy: How do our powers work!

Miss Jones: You each can control your assigned element and you also can cast.

Joe: Cast?

Miss Jones: Yes you aren't called Castors for nothing; you can cast special powers, stronger than your normal powers. Like for instance, I remember the last castor of air could blow out air out her mouth and could blow the leaves off trees but when she used the special power, breathe of air, she could blow the trees down onto the floor.

(She puts the charm in her bag and it glows brightly and Alex's phone beeps and she takes it out)

Alex: My mom wants me to get home.

Dakota: The step monster will probably weasel her way into my dad and ground me so I better go too.

Miss Jones: Most of you live in the same general area so let's walk…

(Cassidy, Alex, Quinn, Dakota, Joe and Miss Jones start walking and Cassidy puts on big dark glasses)

Miss Jones: You all need to start practicing your powers.

Joe: Like after school and we can make friends with pixies and…

(Photographers runs up to Cassidy and starts taking pictures)

Photographer: Cassidy, can you tell me anything.

Other Photographer: Give us a smile.

Cassidy: Please step back…

Photographer: Give us something golden baby!

(Alex grabs his camera)

Photographer: Hey!

Alex: Back off!

(Alex throws his camera into nearby dumpster and the photographer goes to get it and the other photographers carry on taking pictures)

Alex: Must I do that to all of your cameras?

(The photographers slowly back away)

Joe: As I was saying, should we meet after school.

Quinn: I'm tolerable of that.

(Dakota stops walking in front of them)

Dakota: So we have to meet in public, where people can see me and her weirdness and her nerdiness can rub off on me.

Cassidy: Dakota!

Dakota: What Cassidy, we are popular, she is a freak, she is a nerd and she is… just weird.

Joe: Take that back Dakota!

Dakota: Make me!

Alex: Okay, okay, I think we're all just overwhelmed finding out we have … magical powers.

Miss Jones: Yes I agree Alex, I think a good night's rest will calm everyone down and we can discuss it in the morning.

(Miss Jones walks away)

Miss Jones: Good luck.

Joe: See you guys.

(Joe walks away)

Quinn: Bye.

Alex: Wait Quinn don't you live this way?

Quinn: Yeah but I'm stopping at the library.

Alex: Oh.

Quinn: Bye.

(Quinn walks away)

Dakota: Well I have to get ready.

(Dakota walks away)

Cassidy: Don't worry Dakota will lighten up, see you tonight.

(Cassidy walks away and Alex turns around and walks into the ally and her bag drops of)

Alex: Whoa!

(She disappears)

Scene- Galatea/ Cells

Characters- Seth, Alex

*= None

(Alex is being carried with her mouth tied and they rip of the tie and push her down into the cage and she screams and lands on a pile of soil and stands up and brushes herself off)

Seth: Hey that was my escape plan you just fell on!

Alex: sorry if me dropping 50 feet and nearly dying destroyed your escape plan, where am I?

Seth: The cells.

Alex: Cells?

Seth: In Tamera's castle… In Galatea.

Alex: Galatea, The dark magic realm.

Seth: Who are you?

Alex: I'm Alex, from earth and the lead castor.

Seth: Really great, transform and fly us out of here.

(Alex touches her back)

Alex: See the thing is I didn't bring it.

Seth: You didn't bring it?

Alex: When they grabbed me my bag fell off.

Seth: Don't you girls carry around your little bags all the time, or are they called purses?

(Seth walks forward)

Alex: No we don't! And the other castors will know I'm missing and find me, I think.

Seth: You think?

Alex: We only met today and we didn't really…click.

Seth: Well I'm not waiting around to find out, come on I have a plan.

Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/ Street

Characters- Quinn

*= None

(Quinn is walking with her books and trips over Alex's bag. She looks and gasps to see the charm is in there. Quinn takes out her phone)

Quinn: We have an emergency, meet at the Park.

Scene- Earth/ Rose Wood/ Park

Characters- Cassidy, Quinn, Dakota, Joe, Miss Jones

*= None

(Cassidy, Dakota, Joe and Miss Jones are all standing surrounding Quinn)

Miss Jones: She was gone?

Quinn: Yeah.

Miss Jones: She is in Galatea, Tamera has taken her.

Cassidy: Who is Tamera?

Miss Jones: I will explain later, we have to find a portal.

Dakota: A portal.

Quinn: Definition, a doorway leading to another place.

Joe: So Tamera must have grabbed her through a portal.

Dakota: Well where do we find one?

Miss Jones: Here.

(Miss Jones zaps in a book and opens a page)

Miss Jones: Touch it.

(Joe touches it and portals light up on the map)

Miss Jones: The closest one is at the school.

Cassidy: Come on!

Dakota: Wait we are running into evil central with no powers?

Miss Jones: You have powers, they are just weak.

Scene- Earth/Rose Wood/ High school

Characters- Cassidy, Dakota, Miss Jones, Quinn, Joe

*= None

(Cassidy are standing in front of the portal)

Miss Jones: All you need to do is jump in; it should lead into the castle.

Joe: You guys ready.

Dakota: No.

(Joe jumps through, then Quinn, then Cassidy and Dakota)

Scene-Galatea/ Castle passage

Characters- Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Guards

*=None

(Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn fall onto the floor and they stand up)

Joe: Ouch.

Dakota: This place is so… dirty.

Cassidy: This place is so creepy.

Quinn: Alright before we went through the portal I looked at the book and the dungeons are at the bottom of the castle.

(A guard monster walks forward)

Guard: Who are you?

Joe: Uh, uh were… run!

(Cassidy, Dakota, Quinn, Joe runs down the passage and the guard rings the bell and runs after them. Quinn turns around and blows the guard into the wall and carries on running)

Scene- Galatea/ Cells

Characters- Alex, Seth, Cassidy, Dakota, Joe, Quinn, Guards, Frobisher

*=None

(Alex is in the whole with Seth on his shoulder reaching for a ledge)

Seth: Can you reach it?

Alex: No!

(Seth and Alex falls over onto the floor and Cassidy, Dakota, Joe and Quinn run in)

Cassidy: Alex!

Alex calls: I'm in here!

(Dakota, Cassidy, Joe and Quinn look in the hole)

Dakota: Are you okay?

Alex: I'm fine; I'm in here the rebel leader.

Quinn: The guards will be coming any second.

Joe: Here catch!

(Joe throws the charm down the hole and Alex catches it)

Alex: Castors Power Up!

*Dakota, Cassidy, Alex, Joe and Quinn transform into full Castor form*

Quinn: Check it out we can fly, all laws of science say this is impossible.

Cassidy: This is amazing, check out the wings on our feet.

Dakota: Check out our outfits.

Joe: So we don't make friends with pixies, we are pixies!

(The guards break into the door with Frobisher)

Frobisher: The castors… cease them!

(The guards run forward and Alex fly's out)

Alex: He is too heavy to lift.

Quinn: Their getting close!

Alex: Okay we will take them down, Cassidy you get him out!

(Alex, Dakota, Quinn and Joe fly forward and Cassidy turns around)

Cassidy: *EARTH RISE*

*Earth rise- the earth rises high levels*

(Cassidy helps Seth out and they look into each other's eyes)

Cassidy: A thanks might be necessary.

Seth: Thanks.

Alex: Cassidy, some help here is needed!

(Cassidy and Seth snap out of it and Cassidy flies over)

Quinn: *AIR BLAST*

*Air blast- shoots a blast of air*

Quinn: Splendid!

Dakota: Old fashioned much? *FIRE FISTS*

*Fire fists- orange fire fists fly and hit the enemies*

(Seth runs over to the monsters and takes a few down)

Joe: My turn! *WATER WHIP*

*Water whip-A whip of water comes around the enemy*

Frobisher: Enough!

(He raises his hands and shoots electricity beams at them)

Cassidy: *IVY FORTRESS*

*Ivy fortress- Vines build a fortress around her and protects her and the others*

(Frobisher shoots electricity at the plants and Alex fly's behind him takes an old club from the floor and hits him over the head. Alex flies back to the girls and they high five. Frobisher rumbles)

Seth: Quickly use the charm to open a portal.

(Alex holds the charm up and a portal opens, Dakota, Cassidy, Alex, Joe, Quinn and Seth jump through and closes the portal)

Scene: Earth/Rose Wood/The Park

Characters: Miss Jones, Seth, Alex, Dakota, Cassidy, Quinn, Joe

*= Alex, Cassidy, Joe, Quinn, Cassidy

(They are all standing panting)

Alex: Wow.

Joe: That was awesome! Sqeee!

Cassidy: High five guys!

(The girls high five)

Miss Jones: Well done.

Seth: I have to get back to Galatea.

Alex: No way.

Miss Jones: I agree

Dakota: Why not?

Alex: You're the rebel leader…

Seth: And protector of the Guardian.

Alex: Guardian?

Miss Jones: Each kingdom has one, they help the royal family and protect the kingdom, they are very important.

Joe: What does it look like?

Seth: I don't know.

Miss Jones: Nobody knows the guardians wear a gold mask.

Seth: I didn't know that, I've never seen her and she has never seen me. She refuses to help and guide Tamera, so she lives in the river of Andros.

Cassidy: River of Andros?

Miss Jones: An ancient River it is perfect for her, in the river you can't be seen or detected, but you can't see or detect anyone if you're in the river.

Cassidy: How do you communicate?

Seth: She still has great power in the river and she makes the rocks move to form words.

Alex: Anyway if we send you back you'll just get captured, you're safer on earth rebel leader.

(Cassidy lands on the ground in front of Seth)

Cassidy: So does the rebel leader have a name?

Seth: Seth.

Cassidy: I'm Cassidy.

(Seth stares at Cassidy and they both go red and Dakota, Alex, Joe and Quinn giggle)

Miss Jones: Seth can stay with me until…

Seth: There is no way I am staying with a girl.

Miss Jones: Yes you are… here girls.

(Miss Jones hands Alex the book of secrets)

Miss Jones: This book, the book of secrets belongs to you, the castors. It contains every demon and monster that exists, as well as maps and powers and anything else you will need and where to find and close portals.

Dakota: So I guess, we will have to practice our powers?

Alex: You're suggesting that?

Dakota: Yeah, don't sound so excited about it.

Joe: After school?

Quinn: In the Park.

Dakota: We better start as soon as possible we'll probably be together a long time.

Cassidy: Well I hope we are.

Alex: Hands in Castors.

(Alex puts her hand in the middle of their circle and they all pile on and throw their hands in the air and laugh)


End file.
